New New Doctor
by iLoveSexyBritishMen
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have travelled to New Earth and have some fun getting to know each other better.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: umm… yeah, I don't own Doctor Who, no matter how much I wish I did… God, David Tennant is gorgeous, isn't he? I miss him…

Rose's POV

We were off. All of time and space before us, I couldn't help but imagine where this new Doctor was going to take me. There was something wrong, though… He wasn't MY Doctor… I didn't know this man…

"So, where are we going?" I asked, hesitantly.

"A little planet called New Earth… You know, they had to build a new one after the last one was destroyed."

"Ah, our first date..." I immediately regretted this after I said it.

The Doctor laughed, and I realized just how different this Doctor was…

"We had chips!"

The TARDIS landed with a thud. I looked at the Doctor, grinning, asking permission with my eyes. He motioned for me to go ahead while he grabbed his overcoat. I ran out the door and was amazed by everything… I've seen so much, but this was different… This was modern and new and undeniably Earth.

"Welcome, Rose Tyler, to New New York. Well, it's actually the 15th New York since the original, so its New New New…"

"What's that smell? It's kinda fruity, like apples…" I cut him off, who knew how long he could talk. He reached down and pulled up some grass.

"Applegrass," He said, grinning. I was starting to like this Doctor, he was funnier, happier, and SO GORGEOUS. Besides, he still had all the same memories and we'd traveled together, it was hard not to be close.

I removed my shoes and socks and walked around on the soft, springy applegrass. It was very fine, sort of tickled my feet. The Doctor did the same. It was fun, running through the field with him, eventually we tired and walked closer to the TARDIS.

He took off his coat and we lay on it laughing, talking about New Earth. He had just made a joke about being a 'New New Doctor' and I laughed. He rolled onto his side, propped up on his elbow. He looked down on me and just grinned, perfectly happy.

"What?" I asked, still laughing. He moved a strand of hair out of my face. His hand lingered on my cheek. He leaned down and kissed me, ever so softly. Before I knew what I was thinking, I pulled him into a more passionate kiss. What was I doing? I hardly knew him, but this, kissing him, felt so right.

We were like that for several minutes. Next thing I know, I was taking off his jacket and removing his tie… and he was letting me! I thought that nothing could go wrong. I knew I loved him, we belonged together. Right as I was thinking this, he broke away.

"Rose, what are we doing? You're human, and I'm a Time Lord. There isn't a happy ending to this. We really-" I captured his mouth with my own.

"You talk too much," I said, my lips never leaving his. At that, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer.

While, I started fumbling with his shirt buttons and he was working on mine, his slender fingers easily undoing each button in turn.

When we were both sufficiently shirtless, with his jacket covering us, I heard someone clear their throat. We froze, mid-kiss. Our eyes met and we couldn't help but laugh. He rolled off me, making sure I wasn't exposed, and got to his feet.

"Hello, officer. How can we help you?" The Doctor said, with a certain confidence in his voice. I noticed how toned his torso was.

"Are you aware you are in public view?" The officer said

"I guess we are, didn't notice we were being watched".

"Yes, and are you aware there are laws about being _intimate_ on city property?"

"Well, you see I just recently bought this particular patch of land from the city, so it's now private property belonging to me, Dr. John Smith. I can show you the deed if you'd like." He turned to me and mouthed _PSYCHIC PAPER! _I hastily fished it out of his pocket and tossed it to him. He handed it to the officer. He looked over his shoulder at me and winked, I grinned. The officer returned the paper.

"Well, everything seems to be in order, umm, I just have to ask you to be a bit more careful and uh… please move this somewhere more, um, private. Put up some walls or something, please"

"Oh, yes, officer. We will, don't you worry!" The Doctor called after the police officer. He strode over to me and flopped back down on his coat. We laid there for a second, laughing to ourselves. He leaned over and kissed me once more on the lips, and whispered "We'd better get dressed. We have somewhere to be."

As we put on our clothes, I asked where we had to go.

"I got a message on the psychic paper. Ward 26. Have I ever told you that hospitals creep me out?"

I laughed. He grabbed my hand and we ran off toward the hospital. Inside, I was thinking about what this meant… Were we a couple? How was this all going to work? How was I going to tell Mum? Oh God, I didn't even want to think about Mickey. Then I realized, we had all of time and space to figure this out. And it would be fantastic.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thank you so much to reviewers, it really inspires me to keep writing. Anyway, I don't own Doctor Who, blah blah blah…

Doctor's POV

She ran out of the TARDIS before I could grab my coat. It was summer, but still, I had to look good. I leaned against the now closed door of the TARDIS and watched her for a while. She was beautiful. The sunlight bounced off her golden hair.

"Welcome, Rose Tyler, to New New York. Well, it's actually the 15th New York since the original, so its New New New…"

"What's that smell? It's kinda fruity, like apples…"she cut me off. Just as well, I could tell I would be very talkative in this regeneration. I reached down and plucked some of the fine, springy applegrass that grew beneath our feet.

"Applegrass," I said, her shocked face made me smile.

I had been thinking for a while about what she said in the TARDIS, about our first date… I pushed it out of my mind as she sat down and removed her shoes and socks. I was about to ask her why she was doing that when she leaped up and started running around the field. I kicked off my new trainers and chased after her. This was fun, but when it got to be too hot and she took off her jacket, all I could think about was how tight her shirt was across her chest. I removed my coat and spread it on the ground to make a blanket for us to lie on.

We started talking of New Earth, I said, "We came to a New Earth for a New New Doctor!"

She laughed. It reminded me how much I loved her. This was a perfect moment and I didn't want to ruin it, but I couldn't help it. I rolled onto my side, leaning on my elbow as I looked down on her, smiling.

"What?" she asked, still laughing.

This was it, would she reciprocate my feelings or would she like the old me better? I leaned forward and brushed my lips against hers. For a second, I thought she would slap me, probably harder than her mother would. But then, just before I pulled away, she threw her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a more passionate kiss. This was unexpected, she seemed so tense in the TARDIS, like she didn't know how to act around me. She ran her fingers through my hair, I involuntarily moaned at this. She pulled off my jacket and I had to sit up slightly. When she took off my tie, I realized where this was going. I saw all the different scenarios in my head, I had too many enemies, I was too old, there was no good ending. I had to stop it, no matter how much I didn't want to.

"Rose, what are we doing? You're human, and I'm a Time Lord. There isn't a happy ending to this. We really- " she stopped me with a kiss. Her lips never left mine as she said, "You talk too much,"

I couldn't help but smile as I kissed her. I needed her closer, I placed my hands on her back and pulled her close, making sure she would never get away. I realized she was wearing far too many clothes, the temperature was rising, I began undoing each button in turn, slowly, feeling every inch of skin that became exposed. I noticed then, that she was struggling to unbutton my own shirt. I laughed inside and helped her. When our hands met, our fingers intertwined. I removed her shirt and she mine. I quickly undid the clasp of her bra, so as not to worry about it later. She immediately removed it. I kissed her collarbone and worked my way up her neck and returned to her lips.

I grabbed my jacket so we'd be covered if an unwanted visitor arrived… Minutes after doing this, someone cleared their throat behind us. We froze, our lips still locked, but eyes wide. I couldn't help but laugh. I rolled off of Rose, made sure she was still covered by my jacket, and leaped to my feet. It was colder now, without a shirt and away from the heat of Rose's body. But, we could get into a lot of trouble here. I had to think quickly, of course, I always do.

"Hello, officer. How can we help you?"

"Are you aware you are in public view?" The officer said

"I guess we are, didn't notice we were being watched".

"Yes, and are you aware there are laws about being_ intimate_ on city property?"

"Well, you see I just recently bought this particular patch of land from the city, so it's now private property belonging to me, Dr. John Smith. I can show you the deed if you'd like." I turned to Rose, asking for the psychic paper. I had gotten a message on it earlier that day; I could only hope that it was gone now. The police officer looked over the paper and I reassured Rose with a wink. The officer returned the paper to me; I slipped it into my pocket.

"Well, everything seems to be in order, umm, I just have to ask you to be a bit more careful and uh… please move this somewhere more, um, private. Put up some walls or something, please"

"Oh, yes, officer. We will, don't you worry!" I called as he walked away. I returned to our make-shift blanket and Rose began to laugh, I joined her. It had been a very close call. I kissed her once more and whispered in her ear, "We'd better get dressed. We have somewhere to be."

I handed her her bra and shirt and helped her get dressed without exposing herself. As I put on my own shirt and retied my tie, she asked me where exactly we were going. We put on our respected jackets and I said, ""I got a message on the psychic paper. Ward 26. Have I ever told you that hospitals creep me out?"

She laughed, having no idea how serious I was being. I took her hand in my own and we ran toward the hospital. As we reached the doors, she giggled and muttered, "You'll have to go shirtless more often."

I laughed, knowing we had all the time in the universe. "I don't want to be late! Allons-y!"

Meanwhile, in Ward 26, the Face of Boe looked out the window to see The Doctor and Rose running toward the hospital, thinking _It's good to see you, my friends_ before drifting off to sleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor's POV

We enter the hospital and its unnaturally clean. "Where's the shop? Hospitals need shops! Rose, right there! That's the perfect spot for a shop!" I say pointing. She isn't listening, too distracted by the nurses.

"They're cats!"

"Well, think how you look to them all pink and yellow"

She acts appalled and pushes me into the lifts, oddly the doors close immediately after me. I don't worry about it too much it's just a lift… probably on a time table. She tells me there's another lift and I remind her it's Ward 26. "And watch out for the disinfectant!"

"The what?"

"Disinfectant!"

"The what?"

"Oh, never mind, you'll find out"

I get drenched, puffed, and dried and the door opens to Ward 26 and I step off. I see people with diseases that won't have cures for centuries… How are these people alive? A nurse notices me and she asks me who I'm visiting.

"I'm not sure really, I was just told to come"

"This is a little odd. Do you recognize anyone? It's not common to visit without knowing who you're visiting"

I notice The Face of Boe in the back corner by the window. I glance out the window and see the TARDIS. "I think I've found him. Umm, My… uh, friend was with me, I think she got lost. Rose Tyler?" the Nurse walks away.

I run up to The Face of Boe, another nurse is tending to him, monitoring… all that hospital stuff that creeps me out. The nurse informs me that he's sleeping and tells me the legends. How The Face of Boe would reveal his last secret to a wanderer… the man without a home… The Lonely God… she has no idea how true these descriptions are. I decide to let him rest and call Rose on her mobile. She answers in a strange voice… like she's trying to be posh, but failing. We joke around a bit and she tells me she's on her way.

When she arrives at the lifts, I show her all the patients and explain how they can't be cured… she sort of ignores me, more interested in how well her shirt clings to her curves… It's so unlike her. She's still talking weird… I ask her why and she says that everything is so new and leans closer. I make my "New New Doctor" joke that lead to our first kiss. She stares at me blankly for a second and then forces a laugh. She grabs me and then we're snogging in the middle of the hospital. I'm pleased, but a little shocked… out in the field was one thing, but in the middle of a hospital with creepy cat nurses… this was out of character…

We walk over to the terminal and Rose says something about Intensive Care and something technical, something beyond her knowledge. This wasn't my Rose. This wasn't the Rose I loved. The nurses had to have done something to her. I sonic the terminal and the wall opens to "Intensive Care"

There are doors… like cell doors… I open one and see a person… with every disease… "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

"What's wrong with them? What do they have?" Non-Rose asks

"Everything. They're human lab rats. That's how they have the cure to everything!" I feel rage boiling inside me.

A nurse (HA, more like torturer) tries to explain that they're not alive and it's helping millions. Rose is still distracted by her pants now.

"I can understand how you can think you're helping, I can understand that. One thing I can't understand, what have you done to Rose?" The nurse just stares at me, confused. "These people are dying and Rose, my Rose, would care!" The nurse continues to stare. Then I realize that this isn't the Sisterhood… it's someone else. I turn to Non-Rose "Who are you and what have you done with Rose?" She leans closer like she's going to kiss me again.

Instead she whispers in my ear "The last human"

I barely get out "Cassandra?" before she sprays me with something and I pass out.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose's POV

I was still wrapped up in thoughts of the Doctors arms when we entered the hospital. He started on about a shop. I noticed one of the nurses… That's not possible!

"They're cats!"

The Doctor looked at me strangely, "Well, think how you look to them all pink and yellow"

I shoot him a look and shove him into the lift. Just before I get on the door closes. I find this a bit odd, but there's nothing I can do. Another lift arrives, I tell the Doctor.

"Remember, It's Ward 26! And watch out for the…" he trails off.

"The what?" There's more mumbling "THE WHAT?" I can't hear anything.

The door to the other lift opens and I step in. "Umm…Ward 26… Thanks…"

As the lift starts moving, I let my mind wander back to the field… What I would've given to have that police officer ignore us… I'm in the middle of my little fantasy when a voice says, "Stage One, Disinfection" and something pours out of the ceiling, I shriek and then some powder puffs out and gets into my mouth… It wasn't exactly what I wanted in my mouth at the moment… A nice, large fan starts up and dries me off.

The lift doors open and I'm relieved that it's over. That must have been what The Doctor tried to warn me about. I look around and the Ward has a certain 'storage room' appeal to it. Some creepy, little, human-like thing beckons me to follow him. I walk into a room after him and projector is set up… very old school… playing a film of a party. I hear a familiar voice behind me… It can't be… she exploded, I saw it!

"Cassandra? How… What… YOU EXPLODED!"

The creepy thing (called Chip, apparently) explains how he saved 'his mistress' (GAG!). I pick up a pipe off the ground, ready to defend myself. I slowly back towards the door when something catches me. Next thing I know, Cassandra's inside my head… no, she's inside my body! _DOCTOR!_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry It took me So long to get This Up, my mum Was Hogging the hard drive… Anyway, this was meant to be just the first 2 chapters, but I couldn't resist seeing how Cassandra would react to all this… so that's what this chapter is about… Boldface is Cassandra speaking to Rose, Italics are Rose to Cassandra… again I wish I did, but I don't own Doctor Who… or the ever sexy David Tennant… D'you know where I can buy him?

Cassandra's POV

God… I can just feel the fat in this body… it disgusts me… In the back of my head, Rose Tyler is yelling for 'The Doctor'… The Doctor? That name was familiar… oh yes, it's the man who killed me… Wait. WHAT? This handsome new man with wild hair was the same, but with a different face. Hypocrite!

Oh, I have her memories. **OH! You naughty girl… In a field? At least he got his face done… those ears were absolutely horrible. I don't see how you stayed with him. **

_Don't you start! You're a horrible person, Cassandra! Now, LET ME GO!_

I simply laughed to myself. I could get used to this body. It would take some work, but if this handsome Doctor liked it… Well, I could do with some pleasing... I haven't had a proper body in a hundred years.

_You disgust me!_

**Oh, hush!**

I was admiring my new curves when there was a ringing in my back pocket. "Is it supposed to ring?" I asked Chip.

_Of course, it's supposed to ring! It's my mobile!_

I answer, trying my best to sound like her. The Doctor seemed a bit puzzled, but I played it off as a joke. I went to the lifts for Ward 26. When I got there, The Doctor greeted me warmly and this body got a little excited. Rose must have forgotten I was there, the naughty girl… thinking those thoughts. He starts showing me around the Ward, all the diseases that won't have cures for generations. I really don't care about Petrifold Regression or whatever the hell he was talking about. However, this must have something to do with what the Sisterhood has been up to. I mention a terminal and lead him over to it.

"SO, why are you talking like that?"

I get my flirt on and lean in closer, pushing out my chest "Everything's just so new"

"Well, I should know. New New Doctor."

I'm puzzled at this and then Rose pulls through and brings up the memory for me. I make myself laugh at his stupid joke. Then, the next bit of the memory leads me exactly where I want to be, I kiss him. He's shocked, but kissing me back.

_Stop it, Cassandra! He's not kissing you, he thinks it's me!_

I can't concentrate with her yelling at me, plus her body's even more excited than it was outside the lifts. I walk over to the terminal and tell the Doctor what I heard about Intensive Care. He looks at me like I just spoke Gobbledegook. He pulls out that weird sonic-y thing and does something to the terminal. A wall opens into what must be Intensive Care. We get in there, and the Doctor uses the sonic-y thing again to open one of the cell doors. Is this a morgue? God, there were going to be bodies! EWW!

The door opens and this man is there and he looks absolutely horrible, but he's alive.

The Doctor says, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

"What's wrong with them? What do they have?"

"Everything. They're human lab rats. That's how they have the cure to everything!"

A nurse appears and explains that these people where grown for this purpose, they're not alive, blah blah blah… I wait for the right moment to knock out the Doctor and make my demands. Just when I think all is going perfectly The Doctor says, "I can understand how you can think you're helping, I can understand that. One thing I can't understand, what have you done to Rose?" I curse to myself… He's figured it out.

_HA! He's figured you out! You're going to regret this Cassandra!_

"These people are dying and Rose, my Rose, would care!" I pull my special 'Knock-out Cocktail' and prepare to use it. He turns to me, "Who are you and what have you done with Rose?"

I get closer, and whisper in his ear, "The last human"

"Cassandra?" I spritz him, and he's out like a light.

"Chip, put him in a cell!" I turn to the nurses. "I want money, I know what you're doing here and if you don't want anyone else to know, I suggest you pay me"

They try to get out of it. The Doctor's woken up and is yelling to be let out. "I should tell you that in about 3 minute, all the patients get sprayed with a top off of the diseases" Back to the nurses, "Last chance. No? Okay, Chip! Plan B!" Chip presses the button to release all the patients on this level. Unfortunately, that means the Doctor got out. He grabs my hand and drags me down the stairs.

"I want that body safe, Cassandra!"

We get to my 'room' where I first got into this body.

"Cassandra, get out of her!"

"Why should I? I like it in here. She has the most… interesting memories"

"Her memories are for her and her alone. Oh, you mean… That's between Rose and myself! Now get out of her!"

"Alright, alright" I force myself out of her body and into the Doctor's… My God, this would be interesting.

A/N: I hope you like it, please stick with me! I promise that after everything works out, it will get better! Please review, it makes me want to write more!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews again. The purchasing of Doctor Who is going to be a touch more expensive than I had originally thought… so, I still don't own it… the rules of in-head communication still apply, Bold is Cassandra to Doctor, Italics is Doctor to Cassandra

Doctor's POV

I opened my eyes to a strange greenish light. It was one of those cells they kept the 'patients' in. I began beating on the door, yelling to be let out. God, I wanted to kill Cassandra. She walked up to the door and yelled, "I should tell you that in about 3 minute, all the patients get sprayed with a top off of the diseases" then a muffled mention of money… my god, she was trying to blackmail them! How stupid was she?

Suddenly the door swings open; I stumble out and notice that she's let the entire level out, too. I grab her hand and start dragging her down the stairs. "I want that body safe, Cassandra!" of course, I wanted it safe. My pink and yellow human. Her soft curves, smooth skin. But I also wanted Rose, not some crazy bitch in her body.

We get to a basement room and I recognize the frame that once held Cassandra's skin. "Cassandra, get out of her!"

"Why should I? I like it in here. She has the most… interesting memories"

"Her memories are for her and her alone. Oh, you mean… That's between Rose and myself! Now get out of her!" Oh, crap. She knows about our incident in the field. What else did she know?

"Alright, alright" she left Rose's body and started coming towards me… crapity, crap.

"My… I'm a man. This is fascinating! So many parts! And so little used!"

_I'll give you little used, you glorified trampoline!_

She delved deeper into my memories and saw my fantasies I had of Rose, my hands grazing her soft skin, her quivering under my touch, under my lips. I used every last ounce of mental power to push her out of that area. She was going on about how slim I was. "And a little bit foxy!"

_OI! _

The doors open and more patients start streaming in, much more than the level Cassandra released. Rose tells Cassandra/me to climb the elevator shaft. We get to the top and Cassandra starts fumbling with the sonic screwdriver. She leaves and goes into Rose.

"Get out of her, Cassandra!" she left and went back into me. Then she went into one of the patients, holding them up. I sonic the door open and pull Rose up with me, trying to trap Cassandra in the shaft. She's too quick though. She's back in Rose.

I've gotten the cures to the diseases and the winch, and I jump to the cable in the elevator. Cassandra jumps behind me, wrapping Rose's legs around my waist. How I had longed for Rose to do that.

"You're completely mental. I can see why she likes you" Damn right, she likes me. I smile to myself and we fly down the shaft.


	7. Chapter 7

Doctor's POV

We had just dropped Chip off at the party where Cassandra was. I was thinking back to The Face of Boe. He had some very interesting comments about 'our adventures together'. Our meeting at Platform One? That wasn't that adventurous. At least not for him… Now, the Gas-Mask people during the London Blitz with Captain Jack, THAT was adventurous!

Rose had just taken a shower and was wrapped in a fluffy, white dressing gown. She was leaning against the console, looking at all the lights and buttons. It had been a stressful day, with Cassandra popping in and out of her head. She was beautiful; her golden hair was pulled back into a high bun.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her middle. She smelled so good. She turned her head so she could kiss me. I pulled the scanner over and we watched the stars fly by. I planted a row of kisses down her neck. She sighed. I ever so slowly pulled away the fabric covering her shoulders, my lips followed. She turned around, robe barely covering her, and kissed me like she had in that field, but that's not what I wanted. The field had been too fast, she deserved better, and she deserved to be worshiped. I soften the kiss and reach down and sweep her off her feet. I carried her down the ramp to my room. She was running her fingers through my hair, lips, tongue and teethnipping and licking at my neck. I set her on the bed, removed my jacket and kicked off my shoes. She grabbed my tie and pulled me down to her. Her fingers were flowing smoothly from undoing the tie to unbuttoning my shirt. We were still kissing, and it came to the point where she needed to breath. I leave her lips and work my way down to her collarbone. I begin untying her robe, feeling the flesh beneath my hands.

She has removed my tie and shirt, as I help her out of her robe. All I wanted now was to feel her naked body against my own, and to stay like that for eternity. I'm fairly confident this want will become reality.

-End-

A/N: Okay, so I'm frakking paranoid, so I changed the rating at this chapter. Let me know what you think. Every review is helpful.


End file.
